


Brainwaves

by lottacanis



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottacanis/pseuds/lottacanis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NCIS fan fiction based on the events after Ziva is saved by the team from being captive in Somalia. Some parts are closely linked to episodes which occurred during that season, however it is an alternative take on what could of happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Terra Ferma

Ziva limped of off the cargo plane back onto American soil her time in Israel and at Mossad she was certain was now over. They had left her there to die, yet NCIS had saved her. It was strange to think Tony would do so much for her, she didn’t understand why after everything he was nothing more than a fling and a one night stand - well several if she was being completely honest - to her. Gibbs looked at home in his snipers stalking clothes it made her smile. But that smiles soon faded after she’d properly seen the cuts on McGeeks face; sure Tim was cute and smart but again no spark.

She sighed limping towards the car as much as she was happy to be back on American soil for some reason she wasn’t as relieved as she knew she wanted to be. Everything was just so tense still and apparently not just for her. The arranged transport had bullet proof glass and no doubt bodywork that an armour piercing round would struggle with. Just to add to the suspense they apparently had an escort, that wasn’t just made up with Gibbs and a gun. It felt ironic to be sliding into a car like this being the one who was being protected rather than a body guard.

She rested her head gently on the headrest allowing her eyes to close drifting in and out of some form restless sleep. Jolted awake she reached for a gun that wasn't there, only to hear the driver of the car cursing at the car that had pulled out in front of them. One which was quickly pulled over by the police and deemed as no threat to their convoy. It was simply a drunk man who’d had a fight with his wife and was quite simply peed off. ZIva allowed herself to sit back into her chair and her eyes to close once more.


	2. Cheering the Bullpen

As the car slowed as it entered the Navy Yard Ziva stirred awake; she was instantly aware of several things. Firstly she really needed the bathroom, secondly her stomach was full of butterflies. Most strangely she felt the need to change into something more feminine, but that was quickly subdued as pain shot across her shoulder as she undid her seat belt. Why was she so damn nervous?

The walk to the elevator was easily the most tiresome thing Ziva had done all day. The security staff were beaming at her, yet she could only manage a half smile, half grimace. She was absolutely filthy and she was covered in blood. Admittedly this was nowhere near as obvious as the blood on McGee’s face but she was covered in significantly more blood and grime than either of them, even if most of the blood was under her clothing. The elevator was completely silent as it rose up, nobody said a word or made an effort to talk to each other, they all just stared at the doors willing them to open.

As the team stepped out of the elevator Vance began to clap and quickly the rest of the office joined in. Ziva’s stomach lurched as Abby bundled toward them knocking others out of the way to get though. Ziva’s face soon dropped though as Abby left her till last to be greeted. As Abby’s arms wrapped round her a lone tear rolled won Abby’s cheek and landed on Ziva’s neck, seen by no-one.  
“I was so worried about you all”


	3. Rain on my blues

As Gibbs came back into the squad room he grabbed his keys off of his desk, flipping of the lamp as he walked past.  
“ Ziva are you ready to go get some rest?”  
“Umn Gibbs?” Ducky gestured over to the large glass window where Ziva was stood watching the rain hammer against the glass, whilst struggling to get her coat on.  
“She’s over there”  
Gibbs walked towards her slowly trying to judge the ever temperamental Israelis’ mood. narrowingly missing out on being knocked over as a full weatherproof yet rain drenched Abby half ran, bounded over to Ziva. Gently pulling her coat on for her. Gibbs sat on McGee’s desk watching the exchange, slightly confused at why Abby was still in the building as she had been debriefed several hours earlier. What also surprised him was how little Ziva flinched and complained at being helped by Abby.  
“Stay at mine tonight?” An edge of vulnerability dropped into Abby’s voice as she added quietly out of earshot of the others and very nearly Ziva aswell “Please?”  
Ziva looked up from the floor which she had been intently watching to try and avoid eye contact with Abby, embarrassed by having had to be helped to get dressed. A slight smile etched across her weary face.  
“You sure it’ll be no trouble?”  
Abby nodded enthusiastically, before taming her action aware of how tiered Ziva looked  
“It is ok Gibbs, Abby has offered me sleeping arrangements until my key gets here tomorrow”  
Gibbs nodded and glanced at Ducky who smiled and added quietly so only Gibbs could hear  
“Does she know that Abby sleeps in a coffin”  
Gibbs nodded and glanced back over at the girls to see Abby gently wrapping her arm round Ziva’s waist in order to guide her, Ziva seemingly too tired to fight her off like normal. Abby lead Ziva to the car in silence, to Ziva’s surprise it was parked outside the doors to the front of the building. The surprising kindness and though behind seemingly simple the action caused her to chuckle slightly, which in turn caused Abby to blush and rush over to the car door to hold it open and help Ziva in. As she shut the door she cursed under her breath at the obvious pain it had caused her. Ziva as stubborn and seemingly strong as ever neither complained or tryied to let it show on her face, but that still wasn’t going to stop Abby putting the heater on full blast as soon as she started the car.


	4. Bath Full of laughs

It took some time for Ziva to get her coat and shoes off even with Abby’s help, once done though Abby had left her alone, aware of how little she liked to be helped. Ziva padded barefoot along the hallway taking time to look around; it was the first time she had ever been to Abby’s house despite the fact the two had slowly become good friends. She stopped in front of a picture of Abby with a group of nuns wearing bowling shoes. Jumping slightly as Abby spoke so close behind her Ziva turned to watch her as she spoke.

“Did you know you're the reason I got into bowling in the first place? I had to start after I told Tony and McGee they had called to cancel practice when I was actually on the phone to fugative you”

They laugh softly before falling into silence. Ziva started fiddling with her combats nervously feeling slightly out of place as she had no idea where to go in Abby’s house.

“I ran you a bath..”

Ziva looked up her face pinkening as she was reminded of one of the wandering thoughts she’d had whilst captive. Her trail of thought was stopped as Abby stopped inside the bathroom and nervously fiddled with her pigtails. Ziva watched as steam rose gently from the bath containing a little duck reading a temperature of 310 degrees kelvin before letting her eyes wander back to Abby.

“It’s perfect thank you”

Abby smiled and disappeared out of the door lingering ever so slightly before closing it.

 

 

Once Abby had left Ziva pondered the exchange, there was a new chemistry between them since she’d come back and she couldn’t quite put her finger on what was different about Abby. As she struggled to remove her clothes she’d sighed in defeat, she was going to need help to get undressed, it was far too uncomfortable to move her stiff muscles, with all the half healed cuts for her to be able to cope herself.

“Abby?”

Several large clanks followed before Abby was heard running up the stairs two at a time. The floorboards creaking as she came to a halt outside the door, with her hand resting on the door handle, noting that it hadn’t been locked.

“yes?”

“Can you help me to get undressed?” Ziva’s pulse quickened as the words left her lips, this was getting strangely close to some of her wayward thoughts. She couldn’t help but blush as Abby’s eyes widened when she came through the door. Abby took in Ziva’s toned stomach her eyes lingering on Ziva’s breasts before meeting her eyes, cursing inwardly Abby pushed the door a little too hurriedly giving away just how flustered she was. Softly padding over she slipped the bloodied and mud stained shirt of Ziva’s arms gasping as she saw the burns, welts and cuts that dominated her upper body. Ziva turned to face Abby and embraced her, kissing her cheek gently before thinking, pulling back once she realised what she had done. To her surprise Abby pulled her back closer, moving Ziva’s head so that it rested on her shoulder. Ziva buried her face into Abby’s neck and mumbled softly as the tension finally dropped.

“How can you smell so nice”

Abby giggled quietly before watching Ziva’s eyes nervously desperately trying to read her reaction as she spoke.

“I was trying to impress you...”

“Well it worked then, yes?”

Ziva tentatively leaned forward and kissed Abby's lips, only to be kissed much more confidently as Ziva's arms wrapped further around her waist pulling her closer. Abby's hand wandered up Ziva’s neck tangling in her matted hair before she pulled back.

“We need to get this desert out..”

A crooked smile spread across Ziva's face, reaching her eyes for the first time that day.

“It’s going to take not only that bath, but most likely a shower with you too to get it out…”

“Your grip on this language doesn’t half confuse me officer David”

Ziva giggled making abby smile further. Gently helping Ziva out of her remaining clothes and into the bath, she watched at the surprising nervousness Ziva had about showing her body to her. Kneeling at the edge of the bath Abby gently massaged Ziva’s scalp, using a jug to help wash it though so that it was no longer matted although very soapy. Leaning over and kissing Ziva’s forehead gently before she stood, Abby rearranged her clothing bashfully.

“I need to go check on the food and turn the cooker off if i’m going to stay in here with you. I’ll let that soak in to make sure it gets all the grime out”

Ziva rolled slightly and rested her chin on the edge of the bath to watch Abby leave.

“Thank you”


	5. Broken Thoughts

Ziva glanced around the bathroom picking up some shower gel she stood and hurriedly washed of the worst of the dried blood and mud off. There was no hiding how much it hurt to have soap in her cuts, but she needed to open them to make sure they were clean from infection. Before sitting back in the bath she grinned as she spotted what it was she had been after since she’d gotten into the room.

-

Abby leaned against the wall eyes wide in disbelief, having to steady her breathing over what had just transpired. What the hell had just happened. Could Ziva David, Mossad Officer Ziva David, the daughter of the Eli David Director of Mossad no less. Hardwired, hide your feelings all of the time Ziva, honestly just ask Abigail Sciuto to get butt naked in a shower with her. She sighed and wandered of to the bedroom trying to make sense of it all.

-

Ziva laid back in the bath her hair soaking in the water as she combed out the knots in her hair. She couldn’t believe that she’d acted on all of those broken dreams she’d had back in Israel and Somalia. Those strange feelings she’d felt growing; could they be as shallow as lust, there was no denying that Abby was a very attractive woman. Not only was she beautiful and amazingly intelligent, with a personality that was incapable of looking down on you, but she was brutally honest. Something she really did quite like.

-

Abby stared at her clothing; shirts were each enough to find as she owned many large men's shirts which would fit over Ziva’s frame easily but underwear, or even PJ’s, they were definitely a problem. Mainly because for the later she didn’t own any which caused more of a problem because her underwear collection wasn’t exactly trouser free friendly. This had never been a problem around Tim but the fiercly private Israeli may be a completely different set of keys so to speak. Something about Ziva just made Abby feel vulnerable but hell she was Mossad, that was to be expected. What wasn’t to be expected was the fact that she felt so damn safe in her arms and that she liked the strange vulnerability that they both seemed to share. Right now though there was an invitation to go find out a little more about her and quite frankly it was irresistible. She groaned inwardly this was not going to be easy. After grabbing two very distinctly different types of underwear for Ziva and a pair for herself she headed for the bathroom before she could talk herself out of going back, because of the growing sensation that she was about to do something or say something they would both regret.


	6. Birthday Impressions

Ziva stood to let the plug out of the now grimy bath water just as Abby knocked hesitantly on the door.

“I have your clothes, well my clothes, I means some of my stuff for you to wear because i know you don’t really have anything, yet at the moment, because it’s in your apartment” Abby’s voice trailed off as Ziva opened the door just enough to pull her into the bathroom. Promptly shutting it, before pinning her to the door to place her wet finger on her lips.

“As much as I love the sound of your voice pin your mouth” Abby giggled despite her embarrassment.

“Shut, it’s shut your mouth”. Ziva smiled at her and flicked her tongue against her own teeth in her normal dismissal of her incorrect sayings, stepping back to free her. Abby turned to place the clothes on the shelving unit behind her and shivered as Ziva ran her finger down her back, undoing the zip on her skirt before turning and walking into the shower.

It was only as the distance increased between them that Abby could fully appreciate Ziva as she was. Her dark hair was pushed back of her face, glistening from the water, occasionally a drip of which would run down her spine almost effortlessly. The cuts on her back, legs and arms were bleeding slightly, none of which seemed to bother her if anything the strength it portrayed on her was incredibly alluring. Ziva turned and leant against the shower wall waiting to see if she should shut the door or if she was being joined, only to have Abby slip into the shower with her. Abby moved closer turning on the water as Ziva shut the shower door; pulling her into a soft embrace as the water began to run over them. A quiet gasp escaped Abby’s lips as she fell the fact Ziva had shaved in her absence, the noise made Ziva blush as it was exactly the outcome she’d desired. Abby ran her finger along the cut along Ziva’s jaw that would later scar.

“You don’t have to look so worried, you can be yourself with me Zi” Abby blushed about to correct herself when she saw a gentle smile cross Ziva’s face as she gently undid Abby’s plats running her fingers through her hair to keep it off her face. Wearily she rested her head on Abby’s shoulder letting the water wash over them.

“Can I be awful and ask for one last favour?” Abby kissed the top of Ziva’s head and bit her lip, her eyes soft a tinge of the vulnerability back in them.

“Only if I can ask for one in return.”


End file.
